Traincrash
by star-gazing-in-LA
Summary: Flora Reinhold and Luke are in love. One day, Luke goes up to a college in London, but an unexpected train-crash places both Flora and Professor Layton in a depressing situiation without him. Are there any survivors? How will Flora cope? Flora's POV older


Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I'm okay with no reviews, but I would enjoy some! I am a big fan of Professor Layton, especially the ship LukeXFlora! I do not own anything except the plot! This genious game belongs to Level 5!!! Enjoy!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Tap…tap, tap, tap_…

I found the noise of the rain slightly comforting. Now that he was gone, I was forced to find the help in little things.

Like our picture.

It was the one in the pretty brown frame, the one next to my bed. The one where we were walking in the park together, and he had taken out a camera and snapped the photo.

And the dress he bought me.

It was for my birthday. It was pink and beautiful, with lace and ribbons.

And the bouquet of daisies he picked me.

He knew daisies were my favorite flower, so he went out one day to a field outside of town and gathered a few. He came home with a swelled up nose, due to a painful bee-sting.

Ah, yes, it was the little things, I decided upon this. It was certainly the little things that made life more enjoyable. And of course, they counted just as much as the large things, too.

"Delivery for Flora Reinhold?"

I turned around at my name. A rather plump man was standing at the doorway, holding a small box. "Oh, hello."

"Are you Flora?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, sir." I handed him the money he asked for, signed a clip board once, and took the package with a smile.

To: Flora, It read. From: Luke

"What's that, my dear?" I heard Professor Layton ask. He appeared beside me, looking down with a confused expression on his face. Then, he grinned. "From Luke. He seems to like you quite a bit, am I right?"

I giggled. "Yes, professor." My hands gently pulled open the box and found another, smaller velvet one inside. When I revealed what was inside, I gasped.

It was a golden locket, shimmering in the light streaming through the windows. On the front was engraved, _My dearest Flora, I love you_.

Professor laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's lovely."

All I could do was nod. Quietly, I hooked the locket around my neck and let it hang just below my collarbone. Finally, I cleared my throat and spoke. "I miss him…so much…"

"As do I," Professor was silent for a bit more after that.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, silently. I was trying not to cry very hard, but it was difficult. At last, I couldn't help it. The tears slipped out and rolled down my face. I trembled violently and buried my head in my arms. _Luke…my Luke…_

"Flora, he'll come home soon."

"It'll…it'll be three…th…three years from…n…now," I sobbed.

"Now, dear. He'll be back before you know it. Possibly only a month or two, if he's too smart for them."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. Luke was, indeed, absolutely brilliant. '_Trained by the best,' _we would joke.

Suddenly, an urgent banging on the door interrupted us. We hurried into the other room to see who was at our house. There was a woman, looking pale and shaken.

"Hello," Professor said calmly. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Oh!" she cried. "I…I heard there was a _terrible _train crash in northern London! Barely _any _survivors! It veered off-course and the whole front half was smashed to bits!"

It felt as if my heart had stopped beating. I was silent; I couldn't even breathe. My whole world came crashing down and broke at my feet, and I knew somewhere in the pile of rubbish was my heart, crushed in two. "Luke," I choked out.

"That young apprentice of yours?" the woman asked. "Oh, my! Was he on that train?"

"Yes," Professor whispered. "Yes, he…he was."

I reached a shaking hand up to my necklace, clutching the small gold piece.

_My dearest Flora, _it said._ I love you_.

I burst into tears and hugged the professor tightly. I could feel him shaking, as well.

Luke was dead.

* * *

*Gasp*!!! XD I know, sooo depressing!! Not my best work but I still hope you enjoyed it! Rembember, you don't have to review but go ahead if you wish. ;D Thank you for reading, and hopefully you liked it!


End file.
